


Two Fathers, Two Sons part 6

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Krycek gets more than he bargained with two lovers forcing him to remain in bed.





	Two Fathers, Two Sons part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two Fathers, Two Sons part 6

### Two Fathers, Two Sons part 6

#### by Bertie and Leather Alex

  


Title: Two Fathers, Two Sons (part 6)  
Authors: Bertie and Leather Alex  
Emails: and Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Category: Male pregnancy  
Note: For Ursula. Bertie is Skinner and Mulder; Leather Alex is Krycek.  
Thanks to Ursula for beta. 

**DECEMBER 19, 1994**

**MULDER**

Scully was sweet after she returned from her mother's and she was very happy to leave again two weeks later. Three men underfoot were wearing on her. Well, she had to put up with her brothers; at least I wasn't going to have to this time. Alex was very affectionate the next two weeks and I finally figured out what it was. He wants me to buy him presents. I saw him looking at a sales paper on computers. So, that's what the bugger wants. I will ask Papa Skinner if he wants to help pay for it. Walter spent Thanksgiving weekend with us but then had to return the next week. 

"So, Alex," I begin on the third week of December. "What would you like for your Christmas present?" 

"Oh uh, Walter already said he was going to get me a computer with my own Ethernet card." 

The little minx. Going behind my back, huh? "OK, that's cool. You sure you don't want me to get you something too?" 

"Um, a computer game would be nice. I think I'd like to try Road Warrior 3." 

"Sounds good. I have Road Warrior 2 on the desktop in the den." 

"Yeah, I play it once in a while. Usually when you're out on your runs," Alex says nonchalantly. 

"Oh you do, do you?" I ask snidely. 

He gives me this big grin. "Yeah, I noticed that I'm ahead of you." 

I put my hand on my hips but decide, what the hell, it's Christmas. Even scum suckers get a break now. 

* * *

**DECEMBER 25, 1994**

All in all it was a good Christmas. I didn't even mind that Walter got to spend more time with Alex than I did. Skinner does have to leave on the 26th to go back to work. Scully will return on the 27th. 

* * *

**DECEMBER 26, 1994**

After breakfast, and some good morning kisses, I take Alex into the den and we play a game of Road Warrior 3 together. I let him win - well; I'm sticking to that story anyway. 

* * *

**FEBRUARY 10, 1995**

**SKINNER**

I arrive at the Scully summer home a little after noon. Scully informs me that she has Alex on bed rest for most of the day, only as a precaution. She does think we should move Alex to a hospital or get a hospital bed for him when he's in the last month of his pregnancy. I nod my head in agreement then go see our prisoner. 

Mulder is out jogging so I have Alex all to myself. 

"Alex?" I wake up the dozing man in the bed. 

"Walter!" He lifts his arms so I can hug him. He started calling me by my first name a month or so ago. That's when I took the cuffs away and he hasn't been wearing them since. He gets very affectionate when I return. I'm not about to complain about that at all. 

"Mulder and Scully treating you well?" 

He nods against my neck. 

"You smell good, Walter." 

God, that voice has me hard already. I pull back so I can kiss him. I love it when he's like this; I just want to hold him in my arms all day. 

After a while, I'm doing just that. I'm holding Alex when Mulder enters the room. He is sweaty from his jog. He takes off his shirt and wipes at the sweat around his neck and chest. I don't think I've seen anything sexier except for the man in my arms. 

"Good to see you back, sir. Alex seems to respond better when you're here." 

"I'm in the room, Mulder," growls Alex against my chest. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset baby bear." 

"Mulder..." I interrupt Alex before he can retort. "Why don't you bring us some lunch?" 

Mulder stands at attention and salutes me. "Aye, aye, sir!" Then does a very good military turn and leaves in a military march. The little bastard needs his ass kicked. Too bad I have Alex in my arms. 

Alex is asleep when Mulder returns with soup and sandwiches. I slip away from Alex to eat quietly. Mulder leaves us then returns to take the tray from me about thirty minutes later. 

I snuggle up behind Alex and drift off. 

* * *

Alex wakes me with a kiss. I don't feel like Snow White, but Alex could make a gorgeous Prince Charming. 

"I'm starving," Alex says against my mouth. He leaves me to rise and pull on my shoes. 

* * *

**MULDER**

I have been teasing Scully all day. She is ready to smack me a good one, when Skinner leaves the master bedroom. 

"Sir?" Scully looks concerned. 

"Just taking a breather. Alex has been sleeping since he ate earlier." 

"That's good, sir, he really needs all the rest he can get. I'm sure his body is going through a lot with the different hormones raging inside him." 

Skinner nods. "Do you think a c-section will be the answer for delivery?" 

"More than likely, sir. But I'm worried about his nausea. I think his body is changing to make way for the birth, but I'm not certain how." 

"You think he's going to develop a vagina?" I ask, curious. 

"I don't think so, Mulder, but I would need to take him to a facility with proper equipment to determine what is happening." 

Alex with a vagina certainly has some possibilities, I think to myself. Skinner looks at me as if he can read me like a book. He doesn't look happy with me. 

* * *

The next day, Alex seems happier and Walter is looking well fucked. I feel a stab of jealousy but I'm not quite sure of whom I'm more jealous about. Lately, whenever Skinner returns, I've gotten into the habit of thinking of my boss as Walter. Good thing I remember before I call him that. 

Later, I go for my daily jog. When I return, I check on our ward. Walter is leaning over Alex, who is sleeping again. 

"Baby Bear sleeping again?" I ask, my voice soft and low. 

Walter moves away from the bed. He stands very close to me, as if he wants to smell me. I get hard with him standing so close. When has my boss become so hot to me? 

"Are you mama bear, Mulder?" That voice vibrates straight from my aural canal down my stomach to my balls. Fuck, I'd be anything for him. 

"Scully?" I offer, hating the squeak in my voice. 

He shakes his head. "I don't think so." 

I yelp when I feel a hot, wet tongue licking the sweat off my neck. 

* * *

**ALEX**

Wow. 

I guess I should be worrying my ass off about them two making out behind my back... well, not behind my back - in front of my supposedly closed eyes, but I'm almost dying here instead. 

Gee, when Mulder is talking about the bear family, it's just weird, still, well, - it's Mulder. But when Skinner says it - oh god, it's hilarious. 

I never talk bullshit. Kids, on the other hand, like different bullshit. I'd be the worst mother in the world - that's already a well-known fact, but now I think I know who would be talking to the babies. 

Them. 

Fuck, can't wait to see that. 

Waiting is good though. I continue to pretend to be asleep to see where this is going. I hate to sleep, hate this bed, and most of all I hate Scully, but well, that sleeping thing sometimes gives me some advantages. 

And then Mulder admits he's mama bear. The image in my head is so vivid and colorful that I burst into a giggle. 

They both tear away from each another and stare at me. Mulder looks almost scared. And Skinner... well, he wouldn't dare whip a pregnant guy, would he? 

I guess I must say something. Quickly. Before Mulder is out of the door. 

"So the parents are fucking and the poor pregnant baby is left alone?" I look at them, trying to suppress the damn urge to fall on my back and roll, laughing, now even more at Mulder's expression. "I just look big, but I'm not dangerous, won't squeeze anyone to death." 

Mulder makes a step towards the door, Skinner - towards Mulder, and grabs his wrist. 

Sexy move. 

Hey, the idea is actually not that bad. If I'm fucking both of them, why not fuck both of them at the same time? 

So we all end up in the bed. Even Mulder, whose cock I take down my throat immediately in order to distract him from fleeing. Soon he starts to whimper. 

I do too, my ass across Walter's lap, systematic, rhythmical spanks echoing in the room. Since I'm knocked up, he never slaps me hard enough to hurt, but I've begun to love the ritual even more now. I see Mulder is very interested, too, watching how Walter's hand moves over my bare butt. When his eyes aren't rolling back with the sensations of his cock down my throat, that is. 

Soon Walter has got me hard and moaning in his lap, and then the bastard rolls me on my back and moves to Mulder. 

I'm not jealous. By default. Never was. Still when I watch Walt taking Mulder in his arms and them kissing passionately, I... I don't know what I feel. 

I wrap my hand around my cock, and start jacking. The huge belly is more in the way for this activity than for anything else. Walter gropes Mulder's ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. 

I almost start feeling edged out when suddenly he presses Mulder's head down to my crotch and reaches into his jeans pocket. Well, I know what this means, and the image of reamed out Mulder sucking me off makes my cock weep. 

"I'll kill you if you make me come before I get fucked," I gasp, just before Mulder's hot throat surrounds my dick. Oh god, I want it so bad. I think I want it more than I ever did. Moaning like a bitch in heat I watch Walt positioning himself behind Mulder. The bent over agent lifts his eyes to me and I lick my finger and reach under myself, pressing it up my butt. 

Mulder groans around my cock, which sends a thrill through my crotch. 

"Oh, yes, Walt," I gasp, "fuck him, fuck him through the mattress... make him scream." Gee, I'd have loved to watch this fuck close up. Skinner rams into Mulder so hard he's pushing him forwards with his thrusts... hey, when was the last time he gave me a good rough fuck? 

Mulder sure knows the value of this one. I never thought he'd be such a slut. Although I'd rather take than give it up the ass, he'll be certainly rocked fucking well on my cock; the whimpers coming from him give me a damn thrill. 

Mulder grabs my thighs and groans with pleasure. The movements of his mouth on my cock are getting more and more energetic and I push him off me. 

Just about time, 'cause Skinner groans and stills, shooting his load in Mulder's ass. 

I'm gonna die if I don't get any decent attention, NOW. Mulder is still whimpering, hard, aroused and desperate. Just what I need. 

"Please," I look at him, "please give me your dick... need it bad... please." 

He's so needy he almost forgets about the lube. 

I try to turn on my side the way Mulder's used to fucking me lately but Skinner is already here and pulls me on himself, straddling him. I place my huge belly on Skinner's beautiful, muscled one, and spread my butt in front of Mulder. Fuck, even horny and about to get it on I still feel like a sick frigging elephant. I don't even want a long, sound screwing - how fucked up can I be? - I just want to get a thick cock inside me and shoot. To have one of those incredible orgasms rocking my whole body I have never had in my life before they knocked me up. 

Mulder enters me carefully. 

Oh fuck, can't this dude figure I want to get the same he just got himself? I'd yell at him to just frigging plow me like a man, but that would surely piss off Skinner. They both treat me as if I were made of glass. 

Walter wraps his palm around my dick and begins to fondle my belly with the other hand. 

"My pregnant boy," he coos. 

I lift my ass a bit more, trying to slip my balls into his hand. He gets my message and cups my genitals; just the tip of my cock stays out of his palm. I wish he'd reach further and touch my hole and Mulder's cock moving in it. I want his fingers there. Exploring. Claiming. Arousing. 

Mulder's set a rhythm, quite a slow one, for me. It's a shame to misuse such a gorgeous rod so badly, but most likely I'm not gonna get a rough ride, no matter what. 

I look at Walter while Mulder's taking me. He doesn't break the eye contact, staring back. 

"Feels so good," I moan. "So filled... stretched... I'm so stretched. So... used," I bite into my lower lip, then lick it, looking into Walter's eyes. "He's doing me on you, Walt. So good..." I close my eyes. "Give your cock to me, push it in... yeah..." 

Walter's hand is doing a good job. His eyes are nailed to my preggo belly, as if it were sexy. Mulder groans behind me, pulling my cheeks apart, trying to get deeper. 

I'm close, damn close. 

"Oh yeah," I gasp, "fuck my ass, I'm your bitch, damn, fuck me... I'll cum all over you." 

"Then come, bitch," Mulder groans, pushing into me. Walter pulls at my cock and I shoot over his hand and stomach; I don't feel my pulsating cock or ass any more. The new contractions have joined deep inside me, and the wave of pure ecstasy washes all over my body. 

* * *

**MARCH 3, 1995**

**SKINNER**

Since sharing a bed with us, Mulder seems to be coming around. I was worried I'd have to scare him into taking responsibility. He actually has been more loving toward Alex, though Alex has been rather bratty lately. Scully has been insistent on him staying in the bed as much as possible. She is still worried about his health and the babies' health. 

Scully brought a baby name book the other day and I was looking through it. Alex wasn't happy with it at all. Just reminded him of what was already sending reminders everyday. The little buggers were making themselves known and Alex was miserable. He was getting larger but to me, he was beautiful - more so because he was carrying my child. 

Mulder seemed in awe when the babies kicked and he touched Alex's belly. I was actually able to talk to him about our future. 

"Walter!" Alex is calling me again. Probably would like his back rubbed. 

Scully has given us lotion to help decrease stretch marks, but I think it's a losing battle. I love touching my baby bear as much as possible, though, even when he's an ornery cuss. 

Mulder is playing in the den, so I call out to him. He likes to rub Alex's feet while I rub Alex's back. Typical of Mulder to continue upwards to Alex's cock while I'm busy with Alex's nipples, which have become quite puffy and look damn edible. The other day, I sucked on one and fluid came out. It freaked Alex out to no end. That, of course, didn't stop me from playing at all. 

While Mulder's hands caress up and down Alex's shaft, I turn around and kiss Alex. Then move back to kiss Mulder. I can't decide which I prefer; Alex is as sweet as honey but Mulder taste spicy, definitely a delicious combination of flavors. 

When we are like this, no matter how upset Alex gets, I feel so much love for my two beautiful boys. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with them. The only thing now is to convince them to want the same thing. 

* * *

**MULDER**

I take Alex down my throat. I know Walter has this look in his eyes like he wants us to be like this forever, but I can't help but be nervous about what the future holds. 

I want to believe in a bright future, but my instincts and my experience tells me otherwise. I have no idea how we are going to raise children with the possibility that our future may be overrun with aliens. 

* * *

**ALEX**

Mulder's hot, warm mouth feels so good on my swollen dick. 

"You know what would be the best?" I raise my eyes, "I've been fantasizing about this... to be fucked on your cock," I watch Mulder, then turn my eyes to Skinner, lower my lashes and give him one of my bedroom looks, "and to have your mouth on mine." 

Pushing the cute cocksucker aside, I spread my legs and try to lift them as much as I can. "Take me, Mulder," I give the same lustful look to him, "please, sink your cock into me." 

Mulder seems pretty hesitant. 

"We'll do this," Skinner's voice comes from behind me, "but later. It's dangerous for the babies to fuck you up the ass, Alex. We can't do that any more." 

"What?!" I sit up. 

No more of those orgasms, all the sensations rich and driving me into ecstasy? 

"We will give you blowjobs, the best we can manage." 

Oh, thanks for your pity, fucking Samaritan. I'm sure this is just because of that damn idiot Scully. She has come up with the idea. Nobody else can be this cruel, just her. Seems she doesn't need sex at all, frigging ice queen. 

"So if you did fuck me yesterday and that was okay, then what's wrong with it today?" I continue trying to enlighten their crazy minds. 

"We must stop at some point," Walter responds. 

Geez. 

"Okay, this is just wrong. Fuck me now, fuck me so I scream and come all over the place," I give a look to Mulder as the weakest link in the chain of my guards-slash-doctors, "and afterwards I'll show you on the Internet that it's allowed." 

"We won't do that," Skinner barks, sooner to Mulder than me. 

"I will show you right now," I start getting up. 

"You're not a woman," Skinner won't give up, "things on the net written about women don't automatically apply to you." 

"Oh, yeah?" Well, being pissed off doesn't apply to me any more. Because I'm fucking enraged. "When I have to give birth, then it's okay, when I want to get laid, it's not? Huge stomach, damn uterus and frigging milk outta my nipples, what do those indications show you? A man?" I yell. 

When I understand what I've said, I shut up. 

Fuck, my tongue should be cut off. 

I don't know where to put my eyes. And what's the worst, I feel I'm blushing. 

Skinner puts his arms around me, but that doesn't help at all, on the contrary. 

"I... I'm just pregnant," I start trying to correct my damn mistake, in a low voice, incapable of raising my eyes. "If THEY can have sex, why a man can't?" 

I want to get away from here. 

"Because it's dangerous, Alex. Scully is a doctor, she knows what she's saying," Mulder joins in the discussion. 

Well, fuck them. 

"I have to take a leak," I get up. 

I stay in the bathroom for quite a while. When I come out, they're already gone. Good. Having zero interest towards the bed, I transport my tonnage to the kitchen. Sticking with Doctor Jekyll is still better than hanging around with them right now, after what I've said. 

Doctor Jekyll's preparing dinner, peeling carrots. 

Yummy. Carrots. That gives me ideas. 

As soon as she turns away to check on the meat boiling on the stove, I steal one of her peeled veggies. Hey, that'd be a crime to cut into pieces such a well-grown, thick carrot, I smirk. Especially if you have horny people around, whom you just have prohibited one of the last pleasures left in their pathetic life. 

I think I could've stolen even a pumpkin easily, taking into consideration how big I am. 

Subtly, I leave the kitchen. 

* * *

**MULDER**

I suck Walter off in the den, hoping Alex won't catch us, and he doesn't. I'm curious though, because it's so quiet. Walter is about to reciprocate, and far be it from me to stop him, but I decide I can hold off just a moment to check on Alex. 

I slowly open the bedroom door and peer into the dimly lit room. Just the bedside lamp is on; Alex has one leg thrust up as far as he can against his belly while one of his hands is behind him. He has something in his hand. It's orange, I realize, and he is sliding it in and out of his ass. I laugh.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Alex?" 

"What do you think?" he gasps out. Clearly he is working hard at his task. 

I move closer and see what it is and laugh some more. 

"Alex, you know you don't have to convince me any longer." I put my hand on his, stopping it from thrusting that thick vegetable up his ass. 

He glares at me but when I pull my pants down and show him my eager cock, he becomes quite agreeable. 

"Please, please," he begs. How could I resist that? 

I slowly pull the makeshift dildo out of his ass then lie beside him. I line myself up just right and slide in my hard dick. 

"Feel better?" I manage, a little breathlessly. 

"Oh, fuck, yeah!" he moans. 

I slowly, sweetly fuck his ass, but in no way can I reach around and grasp his cock. There are too many barriers. I hear a gasp at the door but do my best to keep my eyes firmly planted on Alex's pleasureinfused expression. 

Nothing happens for a good long moment except the sliding of my cock and the moans and grunts of both of us, and then I see a large presence on the other side of the bed. 

"I thought we agreed we should hold off, Mulder." 

"Hold it, please!" Alex begs him. 

If I weren't so close to shooting, I would have laughed. Instead, I distract myself by grasping Alex's hip tighter while trying to get a better angle. 

Alex gets his wish, and Walter grasps Alex's cock. Alex cries out but I can't see anymore. The clamping of that ass on my cock sends me over the edge and I end up slumped against the shuddering rhino. 

Silly thoughts of hunting pregnant rhinos, to fuck senseless, flit through my brain as I scramble to bring my thoughts back online. 

Oh well, another theory of Scully's has been shot to hell. It's not the first time that's happened before. 

* * *

**MARCH 25, 1995**

**ALEX**

It's worse than I expected. 

Each day my life becomes more and more pathetic. And, as if it weren't enough already with the natural shit, Scully adds some more. 

I'm not allowed to leave the bed for the last month except for going to the bathroom. 

Does she hate me this bad? 

I endure a couple of first days. On Friday Skinner arrives. He seems damn okay with the stupid restriction, too. After dinner they leave me alone to discuss something, obviously getting ready for the delivery; I walk out of the room, determined to listen. 

"Please go back to bed, Alex," Scully attacks me. "You'll just get upset by all the technical things, and you need rest. So do your babies." 

Upset? Does that mean they are plotting more fun stuff for me? Maybe I won't be allowed to go to the toilet either? 

Mulder and Skinner join in a refrain. 

Oh, well. 

I close the door and stick my ear to it from the other side to listen. 

Mulder almost kills me, coming out of the room. Strangely enough, he seems more upset about it than me. 

"Go to bed, NOW," he breaks into yelling, all furious and sexy, "and don't ever try this again!" 

I'd rather be shot than return to the damn bed. Well, I'll make my point clear to them. 

I go to the bathroom, lock the door and sit on the john. 

Don't think I can be more miserable. Or probably I can. They at least aren't laughing at me, at my damn stupid appearance. My stomach is so big I've forgotten what my cock looks like. Well, not exactly, some sweet memories are still left. And the robe I wear is beyond anything I could've ever imagined on myself. When I got really big, which was like an eternity ago, Skinner offered me pants - the kind that pregnant women wear, and I refused, of course. Then he brought this. They all call it a shirt; I guess Skinner probably has threatened them to death with what he'd do to them if they happen to call it otherwise, but it still reminds me of some kind of woman's robe. 

I get up and slowly move around the bathroom. Throw a glance at the shower stall, but feel too tired to take one. Look in the mirror to check if my hair isn't long enough to be cut again. Rifle through the cabinet one more time to look at what Scully keeps in it. 

I guess half an hour or some more has passed all on my own, doing whatever comes into my mind, walking, trying to exercise, lying down, and I'm sitting on the floor and whistling some Russian melody when the first knock starts at the door. 

"Yes?" I answer. 

"Alex, is everything okay?" It's Mulder. 

"Yes, quite," I continue whistling. 

"Alex, I'm sorry..." 

"Don't be. You were nervous." Don't be stupid, Mulder. I'm not so fucked up to lock myself into the bathroom just because you yelled at me. 

"Will you come out?" 

"To go to bed? Nope." 

What a moment. 

"You're not coming out? Alex, baby?" 

"I said that if I have a choice between bed and the toilet, I'd rather stick with the toilet. I can at least move my swollen legs here, you know." 

For a while it's silent. Obviously the little agent ran to get some backup. 

Backup arrives soon. 

"Open the door, Alex," Skinner barks in his A.D. voice. Well, I guess I'll hear the marine voice tonight, too. At the next stage. 

"I will not. I'm not going to bed," I announce. 

"Oh, you will, little brat. I won't let you harm the babies just because you feel like running around. Open the door, boy." 

I don't answer. 

"Don't make me come in there." 

"Just don't break it," oh, Scully has arrived, too. 

They are all having quite a fun time until Mulder opens the door. He's crappy at picking locks. I should teach him some basics. 

As the door opens, Skinner enters, almost foaming with rage. 

I lift my robe and, supporting myself on the sink, glance over my shoulder. 

"Spank me well," I tease, "screw my red ass senseless." 

I think Skinner's going to hit me. Punch me and then keep kicking until I don't move anymore. Still, he just yanks the robe down, grabs me and carries me out of the bathroom. 

* * *

I haven't managed this time. The bed rest stays in force, and, even more, the next morning is really crappy. 

It starts with sickness. Then contractions begin. I almost piss myself at first, then remember that they must be painful to be real. 

At last, after breakfast, Skinner arrives and tells me he's gonna prohibit me from using the computer this week for how I behaved yesterday. It takes a couple of hours and a considerable amount of tears to make that go away. 

I have to do something. Even if I become tired in ten minutes, I need something to distract myself. I can't bear this any more. I can't fucking move. I'm sick, my back hurts, my legs are swollen. The damn kids are not just sitting on my bladder and rectum, but holding boxing matches against my body. And, after all, I look like a cripple... a pathetic scarecrow. Well, a Halloween pumpkin used as a scarecrow. 

I go to my lately favorite site, which I'm hiding carefully from Mulder and Skinner. Well, they don't have to know I've made a pregnancy calendar and logged in as Lucy. I need to be aware of what's going on, right? And the chat here is quite fine. For instance, I got to know I don't have to be in bed the whole time during my last month. 

For a while my fingers are lingering on the keyboard. It would be easy to go to our site. 

To connect to our server. 

To send a mail to Charles. 

He wasn't all that bad, after all. 

What if he doesn't perform the c-section now? What if he straps me to the bed and makes me wait, too? 

And then there are Mulder and Skinner. 

Well, probably I'm just being stupid. One can easily become stupid when constantly feeling this bad. 

After half an hour, I turn off the computer, drag myself to the toilet and then to Scully. She's sitting on the couch and reading. 

"Dana, I read that if I give birth now, the babies will surely live," I begin. 

She puts down the book. 

"Not again, Alex." 

"I think it's time. I felt some contractions." 

"Alex, we've been talking about this." 

"They were strong contractions." 

"Alex, if it was about time, I think that everybody in the house would've already heard that you had contractions. Your body is just getting ready. When the labor will start, I've promised you, I will take good care of you." 

"I can't bear this any more. They are ready. They're hitting me each day. Just cut me, please, get them out." 

She emits a tortured sigh. 

"For the twentieth time, Alex, NO." 

"Please," I look at her with my sweetest puppy dog eyes. 

"You never give up, do you?" she looks at me. "I'm not going to rip you apart and take your premature children out." 

She returns her attention back to the book. 

I don't want to return to bed yet, so I go look for the men instead. When I find them in the den, Skinner is balls deep in Mulder's ass. It's probably the last fucking delight for this morning. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Mulder and I have been fucking on the side, not involving Alex. We're too afraid we'd hurt him or the babies. I hate having to hide from him. Mulder can be insistent sometimes, and he has a very willing and ready ass. Poor excuse, I know, but Alex like he is makes me hornier than usual. 

I can't even feel ashamed that we're doing this in the Scully residence, right with Scully in the next room. I should be mortified but I'm not. I bend down and cover Mulder's gasping mouth with my own. 

I hear a sound behind us and I fling my head back. Fuck, we've been caught red handed. Alex looks at me with such longing and pain; I'm nearly thrown off my stride. 

Mulder clenches that tight ass around my thrusting cock and I lose it. I try to regain control but to no avail and soon I'm shooting inside the condom. I collapse on top of the shuddering man and try to regain my strength. 

When I do, Alex is standing over us, a sad pathetic look on his face. 

"Alex, I'm sorry about this..." 

"Walter, I don't care about that right now. I've been having contractions. Scully won't let me have a c-section. I think she hates men." 

I lay my head back down on Mulder's chest then kiss one of his pert nipples before rising from him, pulling my cock none too gently from his ass. 

"Ow!" he cries out, pouting. 

"Sorry." I tie the condom off and throw it in the trashcan. 

"If Scully performs a c-section, she will need to be in a facility to handle all that would be required. I don't think we should risk that. On the other hand, she will still need equipment if we do it here. I was thinking about asking Frank for his help again. I'm sure he would be curious to see how this ends." 

Alex seems relieved at me saying that, so I call Frank and ask him about what would be required if Scully were to have the babies here. He is enthusiastic about being involved again and, soon, he tells me he can help me and Scully out. Thank goodness for small favors. 

Tomorrow is a big day for Mulder and myself. We have to go to Frank's and help load up a truck full of the monitoring equipment. There will also have to be a hospital generator because the Scully household wouldn't be wired to handle the energy needed to keep the equipment working. I don't envy poor Alex, all alone with Scully tomorrow. 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie and Leather Alex


End file.
